The Carvival Is Over
by WhoKilledCockRobin
Summary: AUTHOR NOTE -Sorry guise I lost my inspiration to do this.  This story was adopted By  Eylorag Good Luck!:D
1. Chapter 1

**Okay before i start this fic. I gotta say it was fun writing this and whatnot, So when your finsh send in a nice lil review m'kay!Thanks. **

**And Olly Crap! Its almost 1000 words long! As you can see it doesnt take alot to make me happy!**

"_You can't save me"_

"_You are wrong"_

"_I don't belong here."_

"_Then tell me where do you belong?"_

"_You don't love me"_

"_You can't stop me from not loving you."_

"_Will you leave me now when I'm…like this?"_

"_How can I?"_

"_Do you trust me?"_

"_Do you trust me?"_

-It only takes a few seconds for your life to be over.

That is if you are lucky.

He sees the spotlight is still on the ladder waiting for someone else to take a plunge. As if it knows it is missing someone.

Slowly he looks around and sees that there was one man, who stayed sitting in the empty bleachers. All the people who wanted a cheap high had left the tents. The one man who stayed looked directly at the young boy who was in a shiny red leotard.

Azure eyes looked over to a mismatching pair. A vibrant violet and icy cerulean blue. The young boy with the mismatching pair of eyes and brown hair looked up at the older man. His dark four piece Valentino suit stood proudly without a single wrinkle. His sharp eyes looked over the boy. The young boy's hands were covered in a large amount of blood. He didn't break contact from the older man in the audience as his parents were zipped up in the grey body bags and wheeled away. Leaving the cement floor stained a dark brown red. The faint smell of popcorn, cotton candy, and blood was laid heavily in the striped circus tent. He is beginning to feel dizzy by all the lights.

The fabulous freaks where leaving town. They were never home only where their hearts were their homes.

He knows he can't go with his old family. He is not the same as he was. His parents had disappeared becoming angels. And he was supposed to stay with his love.

"_Mommy, I want to go with you and Daddy!" the young boy cried tears building in his eyes. The young woman looked lovingly at the small boy in her lap. His face flushed lightly with a hidden sadness. She looked at her young son who was a mixture of herself, made of her own blood and skin. She was still amazed she made this perfect human being. She was amazed she could make something so innocent and beautiful, oy, her son was going to be a lady/man killer._

_She smiled sadly trying to hide the sadness that was leaking out of her bright eyes. She tried desperately to make herself believe that this wasn't the best solution, but people would need her Richard on earth more then she would. Especially Brucie, she had promised Thomas and Martha that she would never leave Brucie alone or take away his soon to be sweet. _

"_Honey, what about your Brucie? You know we can't leave him alone, you promised you would watch over him while me and your daddy go away for a little while._

"_But where are you going mommy and daddy? And when will we meet again ? "Dick looked up at his parents. Their matching green leotards smiled largely at the trio from their closet. _

"_This is where we will always be Dickie boy!" his father pointed to his heart he smiled brightly for his son. He gave a quicked glance at his beautiful wife. Her eyes could never lie to him. He grasped her hands and smiled sadly at her. _

"_Now, Honey the next things I'm going to tell you are important so you need to listen closely."_

_-_But he can't help but to forget about these things when two strong arms pick him up lovingly. He knows who the man is. It would be hard not to know who Bruce Wayne was, especially when you were in Gotham City. And especially when he was your heart's desire.

"Brucie?" He asked his soul mate the one person who could not lie to him. He felt wetness on his cheeks.

Was he crying? Why were they both crying? He could've sworn he wasn't feeling sad. He quickly tried to wipe the tears. He didn't want to seem weak in front of his gorgeous beau. But before he could Bruce's hand stopped him.

"It's okay to cry , My love. Its okay to be sad." His hand gently wiped the tears, making the younger male cry harder the older man grabbed harder onto his sweet heart.

Say goodbye, my own true lover,  
>As we sing a lover's song.<br>How it breaks my heart to leave you,  
>Now the carnival is gone.<p>

I will love you til I die


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE

**A/N**

**Info you need to know.**

**Dick Grayson's parents pretended to die and become angels. One day the will meet but that is in a few chapters later. Dick Grayson and Bruce Wayne are in love. No worries they don't do anything it is completely innocent until Dick is older.**

**Bruce Wayne is a demon and when Dick is older he will become one as well. But first he will be a half demon. The Justice League don't know shit.**

**Robin will be oocing a little bit. He cusses when he's angry and does like to flaunt what he has. Soon though many villains will want to capture the young bird for his beauty and want to keep him as a pet.**

**I will probably write every few days, soo yeah I hope that this clears up any confusion!**


	3. Wide Blue Innocent Eyes

** Title: The Carnival Is Over**

**Pairing: Dick/Bruce**

**Summary:Say goodbye, my own true lover,As we sing a lover's it breaks my heart to leave you,Now the carnival is gone.I will love you til I die.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Awesomness that is Young Justice. But if I did….(troll face)**

**ONWARD TO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>Dick nuzzled into Bruce's warm arm. He was trying to ignore the voices that were trying-key word- to keep their voices down as the shout out hushed sentences back and forth. Dick didn't pay attention to the words that came buzzing by his ears from time to time. All he wanted to think about right now was all the things he was going to experience with Bruce. Sigh. Dick smiled to himself and stared at his handsome man as he talked to the other older male.<p>

Dick took in the older male. He was a little shorter than Bruce's shadowing form. He was dressed in a simple beige trench coat with a seemingly matching hat. He had pale gray white hair that matched his mustache. Dick glanced at the man's face for a while and realized the man's eyes where a brilliant shade of bright blue. They held wisdom those blue eyes. His glasses were thick rimmed and squared shape, perfectly fitting his attire.

But then again Dick could care less about that man; he resumed snuggling into Bruce arm.

"Why do you want to keep him? Can you answer that Bruce? Dou you really think you even fit to be a parent?" Gordon rained down on Bruce's ass with questions. Bruce sighed as he felt the little boy in his arms snuggle into him. He was really getting to be very heavily annoyed. He uncrossed his legs and let Dick climbed onto his other shoulder. He smiled as Dick made himself home into Bruce's arm.

Bruce looked into the older man's eyes. "Look Commissioner Gordon I know you might be worried about the boy, but if you put him in the hell hole of an orphan home, he won't get the love or care that I could provide him with. Who else well understand his situation but me, I know "he swallowed thickly "I know what it's like to lose parents" He winced as he managed to strangle that word out.

_God wasn't he a great actor_.

Gordon awkwardly shifted from where he was standing. The thick air in the police station was really constricting him. He looked at the swarm of people outside the station. All so damn eager to see the Mr. Bruce Wayne himself.

Really it just made Gordon sick.

"Look shows me what I have to sign and I'll sign it, tell me what I have to do and I'll do it!" he commanded.

Gordon produced a paper for him so fast that he almost smiled. _He still got it._

"Sign here" Gordon pointed down at the signature his thin fingers trembled slightly.

"And initial here." Bruce finished and left hastily. He covered Dick with his coat shielding him away from the reporters and the media. The flashes burned his colored contacts. He growled inwardly, as his saw one bouncy blond bubble over. She wore a dark red lipstick, and a dark tight maroon dress. She flashed him a dark smile.

"Dear lord… Isn't he just a tasty treat….Oh the things I would love to do to him" She licked her lips. He stood walking into the car. She followed briskly. Once she caught up to him she smiled up to him.

"Why hello there , Mr. Wayne" she purred. Disgusting him even further. She batted his eyes smiling visttory when he turned to her.

"I have no interest in you."

He calmly stated and walked away into the limo that awaited him. Her smile faltered as he walked away.

Finally! Bruce was alone in his limo with the only one he ever wanted. He left the crowd of people basking in the temperary silence. The only thing heard was Dick's soft breathing,

... His little chest raised itself only to fall.

He laid Dick gently onto his seat. Only to have him stirred.

"B-Bruce?" The little raven haired wondered as he grabbed onto Bruce's calloused hands. His giant compassion eyes melted Bruce.

"I'm right here it's okay." Dick smiled and relaxed with that. Although where was he Dick wondered. "Where are we going though, "he winced as he felt Bruce lie with him on the seat. Bruce wrapped his arms around Dick's waist pulling him close. He inhaled Dick's scents. Underneath the circus smell, the popcorn, the animals, the funnel cakes, and the cotton candy, there was Dick and only Dick.

"Bruce?" Bruce's eyes opened up and looked into Dick's eyes.

Wide, blue like the sea, and just so damn Innocent.

"We are going to my home the Manor." He calmly stated. He however was not expecting Dick's reaction.

Dick pushed himself up to Bruce's height level and kissed him softly on the cheek. So close to the corner of his mouth. Dick blushed heavily, but smiled as he looked back into Bruce's eyes.

Blue me Blue.

"Thank you Bruce." Seeing the confusion in his older loves eyes he continued

"For loving me." Dick sighed happily as he snuggled into Bruce's chest. Warmly they fitted together. Dick pressed himself further into Bruce. He moaned happily

Bruce blushed as he heard the strange noise coming from the boy. Really he was over a century old he really couldn't believe all his walls were being crashed down because of his one small lovely boy.

Bruce smiled contently he was so happy this one boy demolished these walls.

_Outside The storm clouds gathering _

_Moved silently along the dusty boulevard Where flowers turning crane their fragile necks _

_So they can turn Reach up and kiss the sky._

The dark night swallowed the limo as they made their descent to the Manor.

Alfred paced around the house worriedly. He was waiting for his dear friend to come home. Really now having him worry like this was just bad for his heart.

Very bad.

Suddenly a roar of an engine was heard thank god to Alfred's suburb hearing. He composed himself quickly looking for anything out of its place.

The front door was heard being opened. A set of footsteps was heard coming down the hall. Alfred waited patiently for his Master.

"Alfred I'm home!" Bruce shouted to the open air as he hoisted the sleeping Dick on his shoulders.

In all the years that Alfred has stayed with Bruce in the Manor he has never seen a situation as this.

"Master Bruce… Whose child is that?"

**DUNDUNDUNNNNNN!**

**Yup next chapter will be about Dick AND Alfred... So sorry about the long wait hopefully yall forgive me. O h and I want to tell you about someone who inspires me shitless. This story is dedicated to ****Elyograg**** WHO IS AN ABSOLUTE angel. THANK YOU I WILL NEVER HAVES WRITER BLOCK BECAUSE OF YOU!:D You give me all my inspiration..**

**And if you like this fic Rite a lil review if you do or if you don't.**

**So….**

**:DDDDD**

**REVIEW! And make me a happy Beaver!**


	4. New Home

**HEY Y'ALL! Thought I'd write another fic for my readers, so don't get all fussy that I ahvent wrote in a looooooooonng ass time, okay. I know. Anyhoo this chapter is a 1000+ words so I hope you guys are proud of me….and if youre not well Im sorry I have failed you(LOL) If you liked this chapter **

**PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON!:33**

**If you didn't….0-0**

* * *

><p>Bruce gently tucked Dick into his satin bed, making sure Dick was covered with the thick blankets. Dick rolled over snuggly deeper into the blankets, letting out a content sigh. Bruce smiled warmly at the little ebony haired boy. He sighed happily as he tousled the little boy's hair and stooped down to give a small peck on his little pale cheek. Bruce got off the bed he was currently sitting on and made his silent exit out the door.<p>

Gently he shut the door and made his way back into the kitchen. Alfred stood there his arms crossed as he glared at Bruce. Bruce opened his mouth to speak but Alfred was already speaking.. Angrily.

"Master Bruce do you really expect us to- to raise this child, when we already have so much on our plates! This child deserves something much—"

"Alfred!" Alfred quickly closed his mouth. He looked at Bruce who stood with his arms to his side. He looked almost begging at Alfred. His eyes looked so sad and tired, and much, much older then what he was.

"Alfred, I'm sorry I didn't discuss this idea of bringing a child into this house, but you don't understand that boy is Mary and John's son, their only child. He has no one to look after him anymore, his parents are gone."

Alfred's mouth dropped. He knew Mary and John very well.

He used to watch them when they came over to play with Mater Bruce when he was just a child. They were such a happy couple always bringing smiles and laughter wherever they traveled. Alfred couldn't comprehend what he was hearing.

Bruce studied his face. Alfred had his eyes wide open as he looked at Bruce in disbelief.

Alfred tried to form sentences "When did- they were- what- tell me everything that happened from start to finish and don't you dare leave anything out."

Bruce sat Alfred down on the dining room table. He quickly told Alfred about everything. The circus, the fall, Gordon, his decision to keep Dick, and more importantly how Dick was coping with it.

"He has been actually taking this very, very well and- I don't mean to brag- but I feel like a major part of that is.. Because of me" Bruce looked at Alfred and chuckled softly.

"You probably think I'm just being egotistical." Alfred leaned back and sighed.

"Master Bruce… this is A LOT to take in, even for you, Are you sure we can do this?" Alfred looked at his questioningly.

Bruce looked up determination in his eyes as he smiled widely. His eyes sparkled as he hugged Alfred over the table.

"Alfred I'm positive we can"

Alfred sighed as he leaned back in his chair, there would be certain things he would need to do before morning rose.

* * *

><p>Dick smiled and his snuggled deeper into the sheets. They smelled just like Bruce. Everything of Bruce. The sweet, sour, musky, deep, uh amazing smell. Dick almost wanted to bite into the sheets, just to get a taste. He really just wanted to stay in bed and smell Bruce but he realized that would be really, really hard with a full bladder. He wobbled out of the bed and quickly looked around to find a door.<p>

"Err where is the door?"Dick thought as he tried not to wet himself. He found another door, and smiled as a porcelain sink made its way into his view. "Finally" he sighed in relief as he made his way into the bathroom. Quietly shutting the door.

Bruce smiled at the finished room. It was fabulous fit for a king, The bed was king sized and looked as if it were inside a circus tent. Small toy clowns filled the room as well as a little popcorn machine in the corner of his room. The rooms walls were covered with an audience that looked in awed at the center of the room . And in the center of the room were trapeze bars and a small trampoline. The floor was a special type of soft ground the same exact kind you would find in a gymnastic room.

Alfred had really know exactly would look right in the room, hopefully though Dick would like it.

"So, Master Bruce what do you think?' Alfred asked smiling with pride at his work. Bruce smiled at his loyal friend, he threw an arm around Alfred

"Why Alfred..I ABSOULTLY love it!" Bruce smiled as Alfred chuckled lightly at the comment. Alfred smiled at the awe in Bruce's eyes.

"Well Master Bruce why don't you get the Young Mater up and I will have breakfast waiting for you downstairs okay." Alfred walked toward the door and opened the door as Bruce stepped out and walked toward his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Bruce was just about to open his door when he hear small noises come through the door.<p>

Small whiny, panty, out of breath noises. Bruce froze.

"Dick is everything okay in there?" he called out slowly opening the bedroom door. Nothing answered back.

Bruce scanned the room for his little boy and was surprised to see the bathroom light on. He made his way next to the bathroom and pressed his ear to the door, quietly he listened. And he was surprised to hear his heartbeat quickly pounds in his ears.

The noises became a little louder and instead of whining he heard a deep long grunt that ended all of the other noises. Quickly regarding any other thought Bruce opened the bathroom door only to see

Dicks little (covered mind you) butt. He was happily washing his hands with his little feet barely even reaching a sixth of the counter. His little legs weren't even long enough to properly lean over the marble counter. Dick turned around and was surprised to see Bruce standing in the door way. Quickly he turned off the water and wiggled quickly his way down the very high sink counter. Which Bruce thought was very cute. Dick plopped down onto the floor, he cart wheeled his way to Bruce, who looked at Dick questioningly.

"Dick,"

"Yes, Bruce"

"Was that you making those noises in the bathroom?"

"Yup that was me."

"Can I ask why?"

"It was really hard wash my hands, on the sink because I kept slipping of and then when I did reach the sink I had to hang on really tight and I made this noise" He grunted loudly, his face scrunched up in concentration.

Bruce busted out laughing, and slowly Duck followed too. Bruce lifted his giggling boy on his shoulders and carried him down the stairs where Alfred and Breakfast awaited them.

* * *

><p><strong>So if you guys like my story send me a little review and i will have a reason to write this story:DAnyway ill try to write more quickly its just life has been very very uncoorpertive.<strong>


	5. Help Me

**I really don't want to take my anger on you guys but it's really hard trying to write when you're seriously fucking pissed at the world for not being goddamn fair. So I figure I try and write something sickly sweet…..**

**Disclaimer- Are you really fucking kidding me? Of course I don't own Young Justice but this is MY story.**

The water softly hits the covered windows again and this time when the attention whore of a branch hits the window Dick tries but fails to hold back his flinch.

He really can't help it, the nightmares that come and only visit him at night, after when Bruce kisses him goodnight and cracks the door open just so Dick knows that the room wont suffocate him. The dark dreams have become way more and more aggressive and violent. He wishes he could blame it on horror movies but sadly he has no explanation. Slowly he looks up at the black digital clock on his elephant shelf. Dick just turns over the other side of his bed and listens to the soft ticking noises. Raindrops hit the window more softly and now it seems to lull him asleep.

He doesn't even notice as someone tries to crack open the window. Nor does he notice when the gas starts to form around his bedroom.

Tick,Tick,TickTick,Tick,Tick,Tick,Tick,Tick…..Drop,Drop,Drop,Drop,Drop,Drop,Drop,Drop,Drop,Drop

Dick slowly feels his tired body go to a deep numb, somewhere his mind is screaming at the weight of the heavy sleeping feeling on his tiny shoulders. Suddenly his body gives away into the deep dark cooling waters of sleep.

"Bruce! Please Help me!" Dick's throat has never felt as sore as now. He can't help to call out when he feels the strange unknown man come closer. The man wasn't so scary to look at it, it was only his damn blood red eyes. They had this look of such animalistic anger and something else to. Something Dick once saw in another man's face when he saw a pretty lady.

_Lust. _

He startled Dick by groping at Dick's small form. Dick tried to squirm away but was held tight by the man. He was so scared he could hear his quick heartbeat, how could it be able to beat so fast. Dick closed his eyes tight until the man growled.

"Look at me." He hissed out as he pinched his nails into Dick's shoulders. Dick immediately opened his eyes. Tears began to form around his eyes as he realized that this was different from most of his dreams. The man wasn't this vocal.

The man was smiling as he told Dick he loved him. And for a second Dick believed him. The way he caressed Dick's cheek and softly looked into his eyes.

That was until he brought out the gleaming knife.

Dick could only scream as the man shoved Dick backwards.

The man grabbed Dick roughly around his small waist. He brought out a grimy cloth and stuffed into Dick's mouth.

"What pretty lips you have." His voice sounded roughly like he hadn't talked ever. The man smiled as he kissed Dick's temple softly. Dick screamed out a name that sounded foreign with the gag in place. The man tutted out softly. He almost looks sympathetic. Until he smiled.

Dick had never seen such a horrible smile. His teeth were yellow, rotting, as maggots dropped through the holes in his smile. The holes in his teeth resembled the color off shit. Disgusting holes of shit.

Dick's eyes widen at what he saw next.

The man opened his mouth and screamed as he pinned down Dick onto the gurney he whole body weight crashing into Dick's.

The buildup tears poured down Dicks red cheeks as he felt two hands roughly spread him across the table. The man worked quickly, Dicks whole body was tied down. His hands tied on top of each other and his knees bended upward leaving is hips and thighs spread out. His hips curved downward as his body arched at the cold metal on his back.

The man's eyes widen as he eye-fucked Dick. Rosy cheeks, tears in the eyes, strapped down, with those beautiful hips jutted out.

All just for him.

Dick closed his eyes as he felt the man's nasty eyes on him; he waited for all of it to be over. He waited for Bruce.

Suddenly though he feels his shirt being ripped off. The tear is absolutely sickening. It's deep and sound as it hurts.

Dick doesn't need to open his eyes to see where the man is going next.

Cold hands touch Dick's now naked torso with such an animal ferocity that it scares Dick. He wants Bruce. He wants to go home, he knows he's crying but right now he can't help it.

And even though he feels the man choke back a growl. He hears a second noise. But he just shuts his eyes tighter because he know that this is only a dream and only not even really real monsters exist. Now he can only think of Bruce and Alfred. Bruce and Alfred. Bruce and Alfred.

Now Dick was only being unfair to the man above him.

Trying to distract himself from the real horror that was him. And not screaming like he was suppose to. Really that was just hurtful and plain mean.

The man was just about to grab he scalpel until he felt to rough hands grab at his collar and yank him back roughly. A soft growl made it way into his throat until he saw exactly who it was.

Dark and creepy would describe him any other day but right now these wouldn't be the exact words.

Anger, hurt, furious, insane,and absolutely so powerful looking would be the words that he would use to describe the Dark Knight as he saw two dark pits of red stare the man down. The man gasped quickly but is sounded more like a gurgled what with Batman punching the man shitless in the throat. Repeatedly he hit the man until the man was spilling blood from his mouth.

Dick still hadn't opened his eyes. To afraid to see what was happening with the noises he heard. To afraid to speak his mouth was closed as he waited for the noises to end.

Tears ran down his cheeks as he thought of a goodbye to Bruce and Alfred.

"I'm sorry Bruce, I'm sorry Alfred." He said out loud as he slowly opened his eyes awaiting certain painful death.

Batman hadn't stopped hitting the man until he heard a small voice.

"I'm sorry Bruce, I'm sorry Alfred." Batman stopped punching the man as he looked over at his small ebony boy.

Although he wished he hadn't.

Dick was looking straight at him. His eyes where blood shut, tears leaking through the soft blue eyes. His shirt was ripped into shreds, his wrist above his head bounded together, he could already see the bruises starting to form, and the worst part was his legs. They were perfectly spread out, small legs planted firmly on the gurney. His pants pulled slightly down only to see the top part of his beautiful jutted hips.

Bruce felt a wave a horror and nausea as he saw his little ebony angel in so much fear. Especially now that it was aiming at him. He walked calmly and slowly over to his little angel, making sure not to scare him. He whispered out a sigh of relief when he noticed nothing further was hurt from him

Dick almost flinched when he felt the latex glove on his wrist, but when he saw that the large bat guy meant him no harm he relaxed, slightly. Batman worked diligently as his hands opened the knots of the restraints.

Dick watched silently, his eyes never leaving Batman's. Batman tried to ignore the hard stare coming from the 9 year old boy.

He finally twisted open the last knot

**Okay so that wasn't sweet but hopefully the next one will be. That is if people review…..**

**Anyhoo Im not sorry I wrote this. I was in a shitty mood so if you like it please review or I'm might take longer for me to review. And if you didn't well I really don't give a flying fuck.**

**This is the part where you review:DDDD(just in case you didn't know)**


	6. Aftermath

**xkyoxdiex **

"**Well thx fo the reviw and I do know that curosity doesnt only kill the cats. I know cats well0-0 Damn u Garfeild u fat bastard. Dont worry I 3 cats.**

**SuperGirlFromCali **

"**You reviewed 2 of my Chapters thx man and looked I reviewed hope ur still reading."**

**AnaBananabby **

**LOL ur review made me laugh(I didnt expect it to be so good) thx fo the review I hope ur stilll reading out there. Were ever u are."**

**Elyograg**

"**Hey man where r u ? I hope u r reading this I just want uu to know that I hope ur okay and that I care okay. Msg me wen u can."**

**Onward to the story u guise...**

_How it mattered to us, how it mattered to me,_

_and the consequences._

_I was confused, by the birds and the bees,_

_forgetting if i meant it._

_Baby..did you forget to take your meds?_

_Baby..did you forget to take your meds?_

_Baby..did you forget to take your meds?_

_Baby..did you forget to take your meds?_

_And the sex and the drugs, and the complications._

_And the sex and the drugs, and the complications._

_And the sex and the drugs, and the complications._

_And the sex and the drugs, and the complications._

_Baby..did you forget to take you meds?_

_"Meds- Placebo"_

* * *

><p>"Dick please, wake up, my love please." Why was Bruce begging Bruce never begs. I mean he's freaking Bruce Wayne. And where there hell was I for that matter. My body feels really tired and i feel like I'm on something really soft. Its so tempting just to shut down but then I feel a hand on mine and suddenly a soft pair of warm lips on my hands. My heart skips a beat. Really just his contact on me could cause me a heart attack.<p>

"Please Dick wake up."I hear Bruce voice breaking, i can hear my heart stopping. It hurts way to much. I cant breathe I can feel him his sadness I really want to.

My heart begins to race. A million thoughts race through my head, had I been bad. I tried to move but gentle strong hands pushed me down. I felt my head spin. I tried to speak put my throat was so dry. It almost hurt even spreading my lips. My lips are so chapped I think Bruce will never want to kiss me. Not in a million years.

I open my eyes only to see a blinding light. God don't want to do that again anytime soon. Or ever for that matter. God my eyes burn, thankfully no tears come out.

Smooth Grayson real smooth.

Quickly I close my eyes and scrunch my face. But that's enough for Bruce to notice, in a flash he's by my side like right there almost on me, not that I'm complaining. I hear something pouring and I cant help but feel utter and complete gratitude when he puts in the palm of my hand a glass. Without thinking I chug that bad boy down, and a little to fast when I began to cough.

'Dick, Can you open your eyes."Bruce asks there's his sweet voice again,I can practically taste the worried in his beautiful voice. I really cant get enough, and as much as i want to pretend like i didn't hear him just so he could repeat it. I look toward the noise comes from and try to open my eyes,

Thia time Bruce smiles his heart racing as he sees his beautiful angel open his gorgeous blue eyes slowly. He made sure to turn off all the lights in the bat-cave and have just the lamp on. Slowly like the awaiting of a curtain opening Dicks eyes are fully seen. Electric blue , its just like a clear sky.

Bruce could almost cry at how beautiful the boy looked. And the dark bruises on his wrist and arms make him even more intoxicating. His beautiful pale skin clashing with his pink lips and the dark bruises Dick is truly an angel in the making. Confusions reads easily in Dicks eyes. He doesn't understand where he is or what Bruce is wearing. Bruce shifted uncomfortably under Dicks heavy gaze. Its almost a century before either of them finds there words. Thankfully Alfred makes his slow descend into the cave through the stairway. He is obviously thrilled to see Dick, as he smiles and it seems to brighten the whole atmosphere,

"Why Good Afternoon Young Master Richard how are you feeling today?"Alfred asked as he fixed Dick's pillow and picked up the glass only to refill it with lemonade. Dick smiled happy as ever to see the older man,

"I'm doing great Alfred thanks"Alfred passed him the lemon drink. He looked closely at Dick. Dick saw the concern oozing out of Alfred's body language.

:And do you feel any pain,tiredness,nausea,?"Dick swallowed his lemonade slowly trying to piece together what he was going to say next.

"..Um no just a bit sore, Alf can you tell me whats going on, and why Bruce is wearing that Batman costume?"

Alfred smiled softly he took one of Dicks hands and clasped it.

"Oh Mater Richard , we have so much to discuss."

Bruce ,much to his own dismay, tells his beautiful Dick everything. From the night with his parents, to seeing the bat, to the day of the circus. He tells Dick that when he was kidnapped he was so angry and was going to kill the pedophile until he saw Dick. Dick really doesn't want to hear that. And Bruce tells Dick he wants all the details on what happened..He watches as Dick leans back into the king size bed trying hopefully with success to try and adsorb all that he has heard. Alfred watches with concern as Dick sighs and opens his mouth, only to shake his head and close his mouth.

"Its alright Dick I promise you, swear to God." Bruce is so serious it scares Dick."He will never hurt you, again"

Everyone's quiet and finally Dick speaks. And when he does he doesn't leave any detail out.

The anger that radiates from Bruce could choke a room full of people. Dick doesn't look either of them in the eye as he looks down at his hands, messing with them. Alfred flinches when Dick tells them what the man said.

"He said"What pretty lips you have." Bruce lets out a animistic growl that made Dick look up quickly. Bruce is glaring at no one as he folds his arms. He is almost shaking with anger.

"H-He pinned me on the gurney and, then he tied me up. He spread my legs, and-"Bruce slams his fists on the table next to him. The glass on it with Dick's lemonade falls to the ground and shatters much like the table. The poor table. Alfred looks with shock as he hurries over to the glass and wood of the table and begins to clean up. Whispering in Bruce's ear.

"Control yourself Mater Bruce." Alfred as quick as one can cleans the mess up, leaving no trace of the incident.

Once he is done, Bruce settles down and holds Dick's hands. Dick still a little shocked at what just happened, tells Bruce with his eyes.

"You saved me"

Bruce is surprised when Dick pulls him into a hug. Dick smells Bruce and feels if he is home. Because that's what Bruce always smelled like. Home.

Alfred smiles at the two, quickly he takes a photo for keeps of course.

The whole room is silent and feels so peaceful, that is until Dick speaks.

"Okay, I'm in" Bruce stares at Dick surprised at his choice of words. He almost comprehends what his angel just said.

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"You heard me, I'm in, my sweet, "Dick sugarcoats his words. Unfortunately he is talking to Batman. Bruce pulls his head into his palms instantly regretting what he just told Dick. Was Dick really serious on his decision?

"I am serious Bruce I want in. And I don't take No for an answer." Dick crossed his arms annoyed at Bruce's reaction. Bruce looked over to Alfred who sat across Dick. He looked back at Bruce with an amused expression. Clearly he was enjoying this. Ugh. Bruce looked over at his young love. Dick looked directly into his eyes determination set.

"Give me till Christmas."

* * *

><p><strong>Guess what u guise this is my longest chapter ever! Yay! So if you like it write me alil review.:3<strong>


	7. Goodbye Author Note

** Hey Guise its been froever since I wrote anything haha sorriy bout that except its kinda hard when your in school and a lot of the life is passing around you. I have made a firm decision to set this story for aoption and a good freind of mine is now going to write this story. Please wish them goodluck they will do so much better then me. Downt worry I will write others stories hopefully, I will infact get better, so keep ur eyes peel for anything new. :D Thank you and have a happy forever alone day3**


End file.
